Hunger Games: The New District
by I Ship So Much Yuri
Summary: What happens when the hunger games come to Degrassi and take four back and throw them in the arena, What about when Adam meets Clove will sparks fly or will they catch fire?
1. The Hunger Games?

_**I've been reading a lot of hunger games stories and I thought I might make a crossover between a great movie and a pretty good show. Using as you all know my favorite characters: Adam, Katie, Drew, and Tori from Degrassi. And From Hunger Games: Clove (Obviously), Katniss, Peeta, Cato. This is a romance and Action with Adam and Clove and everyone else being in the arena. All in Adam's Point in View.**_

* * *

_**Adam's Point Of View.** _

I woke up just like anyone other day leaving my home with Drew to go to school. The worst part is that everyday when we arrive at school Drew ends up in a hot make-out with his girlfriend Katie.

"You two sicken me a little." I admitted walking up the steps.

Drew throws his arm around Katie and walks behind me "You can do that with someone since you're all fixed up now, you got all your surgery. Right?" Drew said.

How could I forget, I'm a guy. Well... I've always been a guy in the head but now I'm a guy physically. "Yeah."

And for a guy who had surgery to change a vagina to a penis in such little time... I'm really, nicely sized. Not only that but I can have sex, I can get a boner. I just can't get a girl pregnant, but that's besides the point. I'm who I always wanted to be.

"That's better, But bro you better get to class." Drew said kissing Katie's head then going on his merry way.

"He's right." Katie said.

"I should get to class then." I said walking past her but she stopped me.

"He's right about that too, but what I was talking about was that things will look up for you Adam." Katie said walking away.

Well that was out of character. I kinda-sorta just brushed it off but sadly the thought flew around in my head. I really wonder if things will look up.

"Adam!" I heard a voice yell.

I looked up to see Eli walking towards me with his signature smirk.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"The sky." Eli said "But besides that, We're going to be late if you don't hurry." Eli said pushing me forward into the Ms. Oh's classroom.

"Students take your seats. I want you all to work on editing this." Ms. Oh said showing a picture on the screen.

"Edit this Elephant into a Tiger. Least is a baby elephant most a tiger." She added.

About Five minutes into my picture it looks like a big blob of goop. Then all of a sudden men in white practically break down the door.

"Single file line! Boys on the right Girls on the left!" They yelled.

"Um excuse me but who are you men?" Ms. Oh said walking up to them.

They just ignored her.

"Hey! I'm talking to you" Ms. Oh said before falling to the ground with blood running down from her slit neck.

The man who slit her throat wiped the blood from his knife with his hands then repeated what he said, only more forcefully.

"Single file line! Boys on the right Girls on the left!" They repeated.

This time we all got up and Formed a line. Eli stood behind me looking a little pale than normally.

I must have spaced out cause I was being pushed by Eli to keep moving. The men Lead us to the Field and had us all standing in rows. And as they said the boys were separated by the girls so there was a walkway down the middle.

A woman with heavy and I mean HEAVY make-up on walked out onto the middle of the field with microphone.

"Hello District 13!" She said "I'm Effie Trinket, and I'm going to pick four of you to be in the hunger games."

"What's the Hunger games!?" A familiar voice yelled. It was Zig.

"The Hunger Games is a game where you fight to the death. The four I pick will go into an arena and fight until everyone is dead but one. The winner will be crowed victor and may return home. The Dead's family's will be noted that their child is dead and will not ever come back!" Trinket said smiling.

"Fake!" I heard another voice say. It was Dallas.

"Wait just a minuet!" Mr. Simpson yelled walking down the middle.

"See told you it was fake!" Dallas yelled again.

"Who is district 13 and who gave you the right" They stopped Mr. Simpson in his track stopping him from speaking any more by sending a blade threw his body.

We all grew silent. Everyone growing pale. This shit is real, there just going around killing people.

"Now I will pick two boys and two girls to play in the games!" Trinket said as A man holding a bowl full of paper.

"women first!" Trinket yelled "Tori Santamaria!"

Frightened Katie made her way to the right side of trinket.

"No need to be scared yet girl. Moving on. Katie Matlin!" Trinket yelled.

Katie slowly made her way up and stood next to Tori.

"Now the boys." Trinket yelled smiling and giggling a little.

Creepy was all I could think.

"Drew Torres!" Trinket yelled.

Drew proudly made his way up and stood at the left side of trinket away from the girls.

"We have ourself's a brave one!" Trinket says and laughs hysterically.

What was wrong with this woman, is she really happy that my brother and friends are about to die!

"Last but not least, Adam Torres." Trinket yelled.

Why did she have to be so loud Wait did she just say my name.

"Adam Torres! Come on up." Trinket said with a giggle.

Why did I have to have that name.

I walked up and stood next to Drew.

"And we have our four tributes! Please do watch the games on your televisions. Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" Trinket said in adieu and made us follow to a plane that sat across the how in the hell did I miss that thing. I fell asleep on the plane and woke up on a train. Wasn't I just on a plane earlier.

I looked up and see Drew holding onto Katie's hand for dear life it looks. I'm starting to think I'm acting a little to calm for this.

I see Tori pacing looking very scared. I get up and walked up behind her and touched her shoulder causing her to jump and almost scream. *ALMOST* scream.

"Hey it's just me, calm down Tori." I said.

"Jesus Adam." Tori sighed.

"Sorry for scaring you." I said dropping my hand from her shoulder.

Me and Tori are pretty close she knows what I used to be, we hung out a bunch of times with Maya and Tristan ever since she mistaken me for being gay. But all is forgiven now.

"It's fine, How are you not scared. We're all nervous and your all calm." Tori asked.

"I'm not going to freak out and let the other Competition know I'm weak." I said.

"Adam you do know only one can live right." Tori said "I'll never see Zig or any of my friends and family again. Adam I'm going to die in there." Tori said.

"I know only one can live. I have a plan that none of you can be in cause it will all just be messed up." I said "It will help you all live longer I hope."

"Okay." Tori said as the guards showed her to her room.

"I'll stop by later." I said. She nodded.

I caught up with Drew and Katie. I got there just as they put Katie in her room and showed Drew to his than me to mine.

I sat on my bed that was surprisingly comfy. I forced myself out of the room and into Drew's.

"Drew?" I asked.

"What!" He yelled.

Me and Drew got into a fight a couple of days ago. Today at school we acted like nothing happened but when were alone all hell breaks loose.

"Are you scared of the games?" I asked.

"No. Why the fuck would I be!" He said.

"About a couple of days ago, I'm not sorry for what I said. It's the truth, and the truth hurts but you and the girls have to team up." I said.

"Why?" Drew asked growing impatient.

"Because I need to make sure you'll protect them before you go and do something stupid." I said.

"So now everything I do is stupid? You know Adam, You say all this and that cause you think your smart. This little hunger games, is a big fake." He yelled getting in my face.

"Are you fucking Bipolar!" I yelled in his face pushing him away from me.

"Most likely, you would know if you" Drew stopped. "You know what Adam, I'll protect the girls, but let me tell you this. You get in my way. I'll kill you."

Those words stabbed me hard, My own brother wants to kill me over a fight we had. Talk about being in a shit load of trouble.

"Okay you do that. Bianca won't date you still if you kill me." I said, I got him then cause he punched me in my face knocking me down. He got on top of me and kept punching me. Somehow I managed to roll us over so I was punching him. He kicked me over and I landed on my back. He got up, I got up. We were looking at each other. He had blood trialling down his chin while I had a cut above my left eye.

We went at it again. Him and me punching each other. We didn't stop until the guys in White pulled us apart. Tori and Katie ran out of their rooms and over to Drew's. I spit blood onto the floor while Drew wiped the blood off his chin.

"I'll kill you." Drew said.

"I know your coming back to get me." I said walking back to my room knowing Tori was following me.

"What the hell was that all about!?" Tori yelled.

"You heard him. He wants to kill me. He has to find me." I said.

"Oh god Adam. Let me clean you up." Tori said taking a napkin and cleaning the blood off of my face and chin.

"Stay away from me in the games." I said.

"What?" Tori asked confused.

"Stick with Drew and Katie. You'll live longer, Act weak so the other tributes don't put you as number one." I said.

She nodded.

"Good, and thanks Tori." I said hugging her.

"I'll see you sometime in the games." I said laying on my bed.

She walked out closing the door behind her.

Great day huh, I get pulled out of school to go and be in a game that kills us, Only one can win and there's like 28 of us. I find out my brother is going to kill me in the games, Me and him fought, and I'm going to Leave my fellow so-called brother and the girls. I don't care what happened to Drew but I don't want anything to Happen to Katie especially not Tori. What a day. What. A. Day.

* * *

_**Well there's chapter 1 of my new and first Crossover story. I'm excited about this one. So if you could take the time and review and tell me how to improve or to do anything different to it. I know not many people read degrassi and Hunger Games Crossovers but those who do. Tell me if you like it or not. Oh yeah Check out my other stories on here and same username so read some of those too. Uh that's all and please Review. Hell Even check out my profile.**_


	2. Meeting Clove

_**Excuse the super long wait of ten days chapter 2 is up and ready to read. so Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Adam's Point Of View.** _

I woke up stiff and with a sore face. I looked around to find I had no idea where I was, it took a few minutes for yesterday to replay in my mind. That Effie woman, this so-called Hunger Games, Drew, Katie, Tori, all us being chosen for it, only one can win. That damn fight with me and Drew. That's why my face hurts. That piece of Shit.

"All tributes, dress in what was left in your room and meet in the training room!" The intercom went off.

I could tell who was talking because of that annoying horrid voice. Effie Trinket. I looked over and saw a greyish black track suit with the number 13 on its shoulders. I got dressed and followed I guess the other tributes into a large building with weapons lined against the wall and tables.

All of the other tributes went to what they normally did, while Me, Drew, Katie and Tori stood there dumbfounded.

"District 13 why don't you pick you stylist and mentors?" Effie said bringing out a number of people. "First your stylist. 1 stylist for the boys then 1 for the girls."

"Him." Drew said pointing to a man in his early 40's.

Who said I wanted this guy.

"Boggs." Effie said as he walked forward over to the boys.

"Her." Tori said.

"Which one, this one or this one." Effie said pointing to the two women in there early 20's.

"That one." Katie said then high fives Tori.

"Leeg 1" Effie said as the girl walked over to Tori and Katie.

"Now pick your mentor. This mentor is for the team." Effie said giggling a little.

What is up with her, why is she laughing at a time like this.

"Beetee." Katie said.

Do I get a choice at all in this.

"Now since You are all dressed for training go and do it." Effie said walking away with the mob of stylist and mentors.

The two stylist walked up to us as did our mentor.

"You guys are late so...we're going to skip the chariots and moving on to the interview. But first go train, later tonight we'll have your outfits ready for your interview."

"Who are we being interviewed by?" Drew asked.

"Caesar Flickerman." Beetee said walking away with Boggs and Leeg 1 in a hurry.

"I'm going to go find something I'm good at." Drew said walking over to the swords.

Katie walked over to the spears. Tori went over to grab a slingshot.

Why the hell would Tori grab that, what can you do with it other than give someone a headache.

I stood there thinking what I could use in these so-called games. I want something that I could use for close combat and use at a distance. I looked around and found two things. I'll use both.

Throwing knives and Maybe a Dagger or two.

I felt eyes on me as I picked up the throwing knifes and Dagger. I looked over to where I got the feeling and saw, A Tall strong-looking brutal blond male with a 2 on his shoulder. Next to him was a brunette girl who seemed brawny and fit and looked like she could do some damage. She was shorter than me and they guy towered over her.

They stared at me. I stared at them. I broke the stare and walked over to the target zone.

I got arranged and got ready to throw the knife, with a small flick of the wrist I sent the knife flying into the bullseye.

Throwing knifes where easier than I thought they would be. It's not that much different from pitching in baseball. You gotta aim for the mitt.

"Your good with the throwing knives huh?" The tall blond with #2 on his shoulder asked.

"Yeah, it's not that much different from pitching." I said throwing another knife.

"What about the daggers?" The small intimidating girl asked taking the daggers from my belt.

"Close-combat. It can't be any more different from fighting with your fist." I said walking to grab the knives.

"Cato." The boy said.

"Clove." The girl said.

"Adam." I said.

"Listen Adam if you want to win you should join us and district 1." Cato said waving over another boy and girl.

"This is Marvel, he excels at spear. and Glimmer who is good at bow and arrow, and knifes." Cato said.

"Marvel and Glimmer?" I asked in disbelief.

"What you don't like my name?" Marvel angrily said getting a little to close for comfort.

"Whoa now, I never said that. Calm down." I said putting my hands up in surrender calmly.

I looked over and saw the girl. Clove? Anyway she was staring at me, I couldn't help but stare back.

"Hello, Kid are you even listening to me." Marvel said grabbing my collar.

"It's Adam, No, and do you mind not touching my shirt." I said taking his hands off me.

"I like this kid. With you, we can probably make it to final five." Cato said.

"Final Five? Seems good." I said as they started to cheer. Best way to win is to have an alliance.

Cato patted my back, Marvel gave me a high, Glimmer blew me a kiss, But Clove. Not one change in her face.

"So what's going on between you and her?" Clove asked pointing to Tori.

"Who Tori. Nothing." I said looking at her.

"Clove, since you and Adam are using the same weapon. Maybe you could teach him a couple of tricks." Cato said putting his hand on Clove's shoulder.

Clove glared at Cato then looked back at me.

"Great." Cato said walking away with Marvel and Glimmer over to the practice area.

"Not much of a talker?" I asked throwing a knife this time missing completely, I tried again but missed still.

"Wrong." Clove said grabbing my wrist and bending it a little. "Now don't move your wrist, just throw it."

I threw it one more time and this time it hit bulls-eye.

"Hm. Thanks Clove." I smiled at her.

She shifted uncomfortable and looked at Cato.

I sighed and walked a little closer to her.

"You like him?" I asked her but she just stared at me.

"I'm a career, A sadist, I don't have time nor is my heart able to like someone." She said looking me in the eye.

"Hm, for such small size. Your very intimidating, and for the matter, your heart is the same as everyone else's. It's your brain that makes all the decisions." I said staring at her.

She rolled her eyes and kept looking at me.

"What? Your always looking at me like I have a problem?" I said.

"..." She just looked away "You used to?"

"What do you mean?" I asked getting a little nervous.

"What do you think? You used to be a girl, it's not that hard to tell. I had a brother like you." She said.

What does she mean by had? "What do you mean by had?" I asked.

"He died in the Games. Everyone will know your little visible secret when interviews come." She said grabbing my dagger from my belt again.

"What's your friend going to do with a sling-shot?" She asked toying with the Dagger.

"I don't know? I think I could maybe. Nah." I thought out loud.

Clove gave me a questioning look.

"Nothing, I just thought maybe I should talk to them but it wouldn't end good." I said, all of a sudden I feel like I've been abandoned.

"You feel abandoned? Alone? Like no one cares?" She said smirking.

"I just met you and you seem to understand my looks already." I said.

She just shrugged.

"Why is it. Every time we seem to start bonding you just shrug it off, And don't give me the bull shit about being a sadist."

Clove looked at me with a different expression. It was a challenging look.

"You don't like to bond do you? Is it because all bonds you've had ended horribly, or is it your afraid to let people hear and see the real you?" I asked.

"Why won't you just shut your mouth you don't know nothing about me!" Clove yelled.

"Well you sure seem to know alot about me! What are you going to say next? Those were all just guesses? Well your a pretty good guesser." I yelled back.

Her breathing quickened "Listen here Kid. Stay out of my life!" She said starting to walk off.

I grabbed her wrist. "No can do, I'm in your group. I'm sorry that went to far I guess. But I was right about everything huh?" I asked.

"Whatever." Clove mumbled continuing to stare at me.

I let go of her arm and handed her my knives and Dagger. "You should practice."

I turned around and everyone was staring. Way to cause a scene Adam.

I walked past Drew, Katie and Tori and out the door.

I walked all the way to my room and sat on my bed. I reached for my phone. Shit, no signal. I started pacing around my room digging through things in here.

I Opened a draw and started digging through it. I found an old photo. It was a boy with brunette hair and a girl that looked similar to Clove.

"No way! This is Clove and her Older brother." I said out loud.

I folded the picture, put it in my pocket and laid down. Then my door opened, it was Tori.

"Hey Tori." I said.

"Don't hey me?" Tori said pissed.

"What did I do cause apparently I'm pissing everyone off." I said getting annoyed.

"Oh you have no reason to be annoyed right now. The seconded you leave and a whole bunch of people come up to us asking 'What the fuck is wrong with him'" Tori said.

"Here sit." I said scooting over on my bed.

She sat down at the foot of my bed.

"I'm sorry. She went ape shit on me. All I was trying to do was be nice." I said.

Tori sighed and stood up holding her hand out to me. I took it and stood up.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but lets get back to the training room." She said.

"Ugh." I sighed shoving my hand into my pocket.

We walked back into the training room. I walked straight over to Clove.

"Clove I need to talk to you." I said.

"And I need to get away from you." She said looking at me.

"It's important. Did your brother have brunette hair like you?" I asked.

She grabbed my arm and dragged me away to a corner.

"Why?" She asked as I pulled out the picture.

"Where did you get that?" Clove said snatching my picture from my hands.

"I found it in my draw, I guess me and your brother had the same room." I said putting my hands back in my pockets.

She shrugged again.

"I'm Gonna head back to my room if you need anything, Which you being you. You won't." I said as she walked away.

I walked back to my room and stared at the wall. Who knew the wall was this fascinating.

* * *

Finally I updated it! YAY! Chapter 3 will be up as soon as possible. But Schools starting the 5th so I'll try.


	3. Within Bonding, Tears Into Understanding

_**Chapter 3! Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Adam's Point Of View.** _

I was staring at the wall waiting for anything and I mean ANYTHING to happen. I laid down and was about to fall asleep but my door opened up. A shadow moved closer and closer to me until I saw who it was. Clove?

"Wake up idiot don't sleep." Clove commanded crossing her arms over her chest.

"Never got to." I said sitting up.

"I need to ask you something." Clove said.

"And that is?" I asked.

"Why do you want to get to know me?" Clove asked.

"Uh, Since we're in an alliance I thought it would be nice to know what your like and stuff." I said.

"Why didn't you start out with Marvel or Glimmer or even Cato. Why me?" she said impatient.

"You seemed most interesting seeing as you knew I was transgender even though I had surgery." I said.

"Ugh." Clove grunted "What is it besides that, that makes me so interesting." Clove said.

"Well, Your eyes. Uh, I want to get into your head. N-not that I'm going to use anything against you...I'm going off topic. I mean I just want to get to know you and learn some stuff about you." I said ending with a sigh.

I looked up and my eyes met Clove's. We stared at each other for a while before she looked away. I felt my face heat. _What's goin on with me. _

"I-W-What do you want to know?" Clove said still keeping her head turned the other way.

"What's it like in your 'District'?" I asked.

"It's the second most richest district. We are all raised to fight and kill and never be intimidated." She said.

"Your favorite Colour?" I asked.

"Red and Black." She answered

"Food?" I asked getting a little bored.

"Don't have one." She said.

"Animal?" "I asked laying back down.

"Snakes." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because there quick and sneaky just like me. Is that all?"

"No, just two more." I assured.

"What is it?" She said becoming annoyed again.

"Do you like Cato?"

"...No. He's like... He's my rival. He's been better at things than me as long as I can remember." Clove said letting her arms fall to her sides. It's about time, she's had them crossed for like 10 minutes.

"Seems more like someone's jealous?" I teased.

"Ha Jealous of him...Never." She scoffed.

"Okay if you say so. Last question."I said as I saw her lips form a smirk.

"Hate to ruin this happy bonding but, What was your brother like?" I said as her smirk disappeared and formed a sad small smile.

"He was bullied a lot because of his problems, but he had me to pull him out of his swamp, He was put into the hunger games and as the games progressed he changed. We watched as he killed and laughed at the tributes death or bleeding fear. He lost the games over a girl. She was about the age of that little 11 girl. He would've won if it wasn't because of her." Cloves voice was getting a little shaky and she started shivering a little.

"Look Clove I'm sorr-" I said but she interrupted me.

"No it's fine I-I have to go." Clove said rushing out of the room.

Did I just break Clove? Well, It was a personal Question, I should have known better not to ask that.

I got up and ran out my door to tray and find her but with no luck she was no where in sight. I heard a door slam and I ran towards the noise and ended up in front of a door with sounds of snuffing inside. I knocked on the door.

A small dark shadow appeared in the window of the door. _I really hope this is cloves room_. Clove opened the door._ Thank god. _

"Clove, I'm really sorry if I said something I shouldn't have I never meant to make you sad or hurt but I really am sorry and I know I'm rambling but I just had to apologize I shouldn't have gotten that close and-" I try saying more but Clove places her hand on my mouth to stop from me talking any more.

"Shh." Clove scowled at me "It's done and over with 13."

"Your eyes are red and still glossy. Has the career sadist gone soft." I teased trying to light up the mood.

"Yeah you wish. I'm not that easy to break." She said.

"Is that a challenge?" I said smirking.

"Yes it is. Now go back to the training room." She said closing the door.

I stopped the door with my foot. Ow.

"What for?" I asked.

'For your scoring, try to get a least over 7." She said attempting to close the door again.

I stopped it. "Try waiting until I finish to close the door before I can't walk." I said as she glared at me with annoyance "What about you? Did you do it yet."

"Yes I did. When? I got scored when you left for your room. What I get? I don't know yet watch the t.v screen later to find out. Now I have get ready for the interview so leave." She said closing the door.

I decided not to stop it because my foot hurt and she answered all my questions, so I made my way back to the training room.

"So wants going on between you and 2?" A girl asked who had a fish-braid and standing next to a smaller blonde boy.

"Nothing. Cato pretty cool." I said going around the point she meant Clove.

"I meant Clove." She said looking up then smiled. I looked up to find a little African american girl up on the ceiling holding a knife, then Cato broke in a fight yelled at anyone nearby asking what they did with his knife.

"So. What going on with you and her?" The boy asked.

"Dude your pretty short, how old are you? what's you guy's name?" I said.

"16 and I'm Peeta she's Katniss and that's Rue she's 12." He said looking up at the girl "Now stop avoiding the question."

"Nothing is going on between me and Clove damn." I complain then I hear my name called.

"Adam Torres." A man says I follow him and see Drew walk past sending me death glares. The man takes me into a room with weapons and theirs people in an upper window watching me.

"Adam Torres." I state before I go and grab some knives and daggers. I walk back to my place and get ready to throw. I feel as if the knives are just flying out of my hands and into the bulls-eye. The daggers felt so light when I stabbed them into the dummy's neck and body. This all feels natural when it's not.

Once I run out of knives and Daggers I look up at the people gawking at me.

"Your score will be said on the television." A man with a sorta strange looking beard said looking proud. "You may now leave and get ready for the interview."

I leave and hurried into my room and stared at my hands. I now know that I will either die or Adam will die and I come back as someone else. so either way I'll die.

* * *

**"""""""REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW IF YOU PLEASE"""""Okay, Okay the next chapter will be about the interview and more Adam/Clove but with a little jealousy from Marvel and Cato. I myself and really enjoying this story so I'll try to fit making chapter 4 soon so TTFN.**


	4. You what now?

_**Chapter 4!**_

* * *

_**Adam's Point Of View.**_

I was in my bedroom when I was called out by Effie and Tori to come watch our scores be announced on the TV. We sat around a mahogany table. That strangely had a knife hole, like someone stabbed a knife in it. The T.v showed the capitols symbol then started naming off people. District 1,2,3,4, and So on. The district 12 girl got a 11 while the boy got an 8. District 13. This is it. Tori, 6. Katie, 7. Drew, 7. Then my name showed up. 10. Tori, Katie, Effie they were all happy for me and patting my back. I got a Ten. I looked over at Drew, He was eyeing to kill me. I ignored him and walked over to Cloves room.

"Clove!" I yelled as I knocked on the door.

"What 13." She said looking angry.

"Whoa, no need to be angry." I held up my hands in surrender.

"You didn't need my help did you. You just wanted to find out how good I am so you could get a higher score!"

"Clove don't just sit there and accuse me of wanting a higher score! To be honest, I haven't even heard of the hunger games. So yea I did need your help but not because of the score. Because I'm talentless." I said angry now.

"Talentless? You got a bull's eye almost every time with knives!" She said about to close the door.

I stopped it with my foot. "Again with you closing the door in my face. Let me in so we can talk privately instead of yelling from out here."

She growled and let me in. She leaned against the wall with her arms crossed.

"You always get so tensed when I'm around." I said shoving my hands in my pocket.

"Because I have no idea what your going to say next. I don't even know why I trusted you." She said slamming her fist into the wall behind her.

_She trusted me? _"Clove listen, I still want you to trust me because I trust you. I know I shouldn't because everyone I've trusted has hurt me but with you I couldn't control if I could or couldn't trust you." I took a deep breath and relaxed a little "Ever since I got here things have been hell and the last thing I need is you not trusting me, I really need someone to turn to because if I tell Tori she will tell Katie who will just tell my brother." I say.

"Who's your brother?" She asked.

"Drew, Big muscle tan-ish Mexican looking." I explained.

"Oh the Idiot who tried to take on Cato. The one who also took his sword."

"Yep that's Drew Alright." I said shuffling my feet a little. _Why does this keep happening?_

_**Clove's Point Of View.** _

Why am I getting this weird feeling in my stomach, and every time I look in his eyes I feel my self start to blush. His embarrassment is just cute in some way. _No Clove! You can't think like that! He will be your Enemy!_

Right. Gotta pull myself together.

"He looks nothing like you." Wow Clove just keep on with the convo.

"He's my step brother or was...We had a fight so now he wants to kill me." He says I think trying to hide the sadness in his voice. I felt myself give him sympathy.

"He won't kill you, Cato will get him first. I assure you." I say letting my arms down. I don't know how but my arms fell asleep.

"No! I want to kill him." He said out of nowhere.

"I'll let Cato know, no since I got no sleep last night for training late I want to get at least some sleep now." I said.

"Do you think I could stay in here for a little while? While you sleep?" He asked.

"As long as your quiet, if you hear anyone come in here either run into the bathroom, closet, or under my bed understood." I warned.

He nodded and sat at the foot of my bed while I laid on top of my bed and rolled over facing the wall.

"Try anything and you die before the games even start." I warn.

"Do I look like the type to do such a thing." He said cockily.

"I think Cato's cockiness is rubbing off on you." I drowsily.

Before he could reply I was asleep and out cold.

_"Clove just kill me. You can go home and live your life without regret!" Adam pleaded._

_"What? No way!" I yelled at him.  
_

_"Clove I saw my dead brother and watched Tori die, and Katie...I don't even want to remember! I will die either way."  
_

_"Don't!" I yelled grabbing the knife from his hands.  
_

_"I don' think I can kill you-no I know I can't." He said.  
_

_"Then don't, we don't have to die. The capital needs a victor, so let the capital decide."  
_

_"I think they have-" He said but got interrupted as Cato came and stabbed him in the back.  
_

_"No!" I yelled, I couldn't control myself I felt Anger, Annoyance, Pain and Sadness. But why? I have no feelings for Adam.  
_

_At least I think I don't?_

_"Make it quick." Cato said walking towards me with a bloody knife "Only seconds left."  
_

_"I'm sorry." I said as tears form. What? Why am I crying?  
_

_He nodded and closed his eyes just then the cannon went off.  
_

_I felt tears streaming down my face.  
_

_"Welcome, The two victors of district 2!" Claudius said over the arena.  
_

"Clove...Clove...Clove!" I jolt awake sweating and tears rolling down my face. _  
_

My vision blurred, I see Adam shaking me.

"What's wrong?" He asked "You were crying and whimpering."

"Nothing just, it was nothing." I said.

The look on his face showed he didn't believe a single shit I said.

"Okay." He said laying next to me and pulled me into him "I'm not leaving tonight."

"If my mentor or Cato comes in they will kill me."

"I don't care I'm not leaving."

I somehow felt relaxed hearing that, I felt safe which is something I've never felt around someone. I had little fear of what I felt about Adam but I couldn't let that sacrifice my chances of winning...even if I did have a I _Little_ crush on him there's no way I would tell him. Bad ass Clove needs to come back, soon.

_**Adam's Point of View.**_

OH MY GOD! THE INTERVIEW!

I got up from Clove and woke her up.

"What?" She said tiredly.

"I have to go. My interview." I said in a panic.

"Okay have fun." She said before dosing off again.

"Clove! You have your interview in less than and Hour!"

Her Eyes shot open and I was shoved out of her room.

"I must get ready before my mentor comes and yells at me." She said closing the door.

I walked back into my districts area.

"Where have you been?" Effie asked in her high pitch annoying voice.

"Probably with his little girlfriend in 2." Drew sneered.

"Oh shut up and I'm not dating anyone and yes I was." I sneered back.

He rolled his eyes.

"Ugh I don't have time for this, I have a interview to get ready for." I said walking away.

"Wait Adam!" Tori yelled catching up with me.

"No Tori just no okay?" I say without turning around "I can't help you or as of the moment be friends, everything has to end. As of right now, one of us might not die but for a fact I will. I don't want to hurt you any more than what I am. I'm sorry." I said opening my door.

I felt arms wrap around me and felt shaking. _She's Crying._

"Okay, Last thing." She said turning me around to face her. Her make-up smeared, eyes blood-shot.

"Tori-"

"No. Adam listen. I know I'm not going to make it, So I want you to win for me and everyone. You have to. Please."

"Okay. I promise." I say wiping her face, I kissed her forehead.

"Since tomorrow is when we leave for the arena...See you in the Games." She said.

"And may the odds be ever in your favor." I said closing my door as she walked away.

I walked into my room and took a shower. When I came out I saw that the Avox must have brought in my tux. It had Black slacks with dress shoes and a dark blue shirt with Dark red Tie, and they gave me the choice of a black blazer with Orange lining on the creases or a All dark red blazer.

I chose the Orange lining one.

I finished getting dressed and being escorted to a place where they do my hair. They straighten it and do a comb over look. I've been in here for over and hour waiting for my district's turn for interviews.

1 (Marvel and Glimmer) Where sparkling as ever. Cato was looking handsome, Clove was beautiful as always but wearing a peach or pink colour sun dress? Her hair was straightened and looked amazing. Then sadly 3 came up, then the rest of the districts went. 12 Was all fiery again. Katniss twirled in her dress and fire showed.

Drew went up being cocky, Katie being sweet, Tori was shy like the girl Rue. Then It was my turn.

I walked up with a cocky smile.

"Adam Torres welcome." Caesar says.

"Caesar my man." I say shaking his hand.

"You seem very confident, Adam. How do you feel about the games?"

"I have to say that I was a little worried about it all, but now I see my opponents I think I will at least make it to final three."

"We all hope you do as well. Now Adam tell us about your past?"

"Well I was a Ftm, Female to male transgender. But do to all my surgery All the bulling and mistreatment stopped."

"I'm so sorry for how you were treated. Aren't we all?" He asked the crowed who showed support by clapping and awing. "Is there anyone you called or call your own back in your district?"

"Well there was a girl named Bianca who I flirted with till she outed me, but now we are very close friends. Fiona who is my ex. and I know there watching." I say waving at the camera.

"Well how do you like it in the capital?"

"It's very different from what I'm used to. Everyone here looks fabulous I do have to say." I laughed as did Caesar and the crowd.

"Any alliances?"

"I am in the career Alliance. I have to say there like a second family."

"Well what about your training scores? Tell us how you got that score?"

"Well I would if I could but I'm not able to, So you'll all have to wait to see what I can do?"

We all laughed.

"Well times almost up and we have enough time for one more question. What was the reaping like? Having your name called in front of everyone, with your brother and peers?"

"It was scary I have to say, almost like I didn't know how to walk, I started to shake but I confidently walked up to my place next to my brother."

"I-No We are so happy to have a tribute like you here Adam, You showed Confidence, Humor you shared your life and I'm sure you got a lot of people to help you out." He looked at the crowed.

We said our good-byes and I exited the stage.

"Show-off " Drew sneered.

"God just leave me alone." I pushed past him, I looked at Tori and Katie who eyed my sadly. I sent a gentle smile and wave there way which they returned.

I entered my room and found Clove holding something in her hand.

"Uh hey Clove." I said taking off my tie and blazer.

"Hi." She said fiddling with something in her hands.

"What you got there?" I asked taking off my shirt leaving me in a tank top.

"A knife I stole from the training room." She said.

I nod and Grab shorts and walk into the bathroom leaving the door cracked. I slipped off my pants and shoes.

"So we are like your second family?" She said.

I slip on my shorts and walk back out.

"Yeah you guys are... Especially you. I know you and Cato are close but I feel like we know each other so well." I said.

"I guess but that's also what I wanted to talk to you about." She said walking towards me.

"Uh...Okay what?" I said but she pulled me into a kiss.

"I kinda like you."

* * *

_ Chapter **4 Finished!**_


	5. The Bloodbath

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

_**Adam's Point Of View.**_

_"Well I kinda like you."_

Well I'm shell shocked. I mean really shocked, I have no idea what to say. I feel the same? What if she's just playing.

"Your kidding right?" It may seem dickish but I have to know.

"Ha yeah totally." She said angry storming to my door.

"Whoa wait Clove." I grabbed her arm. "I just wanna know if your kidding or not."

"I'm not kidding. It took a lot of thinking and convincing just to do that."

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close.

"I don't know what to say...I like you too. It's just the Games are tomorrow. I could die or even you." I said.

"No, we are not dying." She said.

I nodded and buried my face in her neck and squeezed her tightly.

"We don't tell anyone." She said.

"Okay." I said letting her go.

"Remember we are taking over the cornucopia." Clove said walking to the door.

"Wait." I said kissing her passionately then letting her go.

"Adam, it's almost 10 and we woke up at 7. Get some sleep." She said walking out my room and closing the door quietly.

I fell on my bed and fell asleep.

_**The next day**  
_

_Bang!_

"Adam!"

Ugh It's Drew.

"What." I said.

"Meet at the hovercraft."

"Sure." I said listening to his foot steps descend down the hall.

I put on the training suit and walk to where they hold the hovercraft's. I was escorted to the one on the left, sadly Drew was in the same hovercraft as me. I was in 4th seat while Drew was in front of me in the 2nd seat. Clove came in and was seated next to Drew in the 3rd.

I saw Drew lean over to her and her eyes widened. She shot daggers at me.

What did he say?

I look away and fiddle with my fingers, this is it.

It was about 10 minutes till the hovercraft landed. They let us all out and escorted us to new stylists.

My stylist looked exactly like a older version of Becky Backer.

"You wouldn't happen to know Becky backer would you?" I asked her as she walked me into a room.

"I'm not familiar with the name, now could you change into this after you shower in this room." She said handing me a pile of clothes and sat down on the sofa.

I walked into the room, was showered by some Avox's washed me down and then after I changed I walked out.

"May the odds be in your favor and happy hunger games." She said as I stepped into a tube. "Stay with the careers."

I nodded and prepared to launch.

The tube shot up into the arena. I look around and spot Tori and Katie. They look scared to death, Drew's 3 panels next to me. Clove must be on the other side of the cornucopia, cause I don't see her.

I can feel the tension between all of us, no one daring to move, I spot Rue and she's ready to flea any second.

_20_

I don't know what to do, should I run or try to kill. No I have to stay like Clove said.

_15_

I don't wanna die. I'm so scarred but I know that the Capital is watching and I must put on a show. I want Sponsors.

_10_

_9_

Everyone is getting edgy, moving there feet, ready to run.

_8_

_7_

Six more seconds and We move, what weapon do I take I have no Idea.

_6 _

Let

_5 _

The

_4 _

Hunger

_3_

Games

_2_

Began

_1_

The horn sounded and everyone was moving.

I ran and grabbed a bag, then ran off to the Cornucopia. I past Cato on the way and he nodded my way, I grabbed some daggers and stabbed one in the girl from 8's back, Causing a loud Boom from the cannon. I See a knife fly past my face and impale the boy from 7.

I threw one of my daggers and hit the boy from 9 in the back of the head. Cannons where going off constantly. I see Clove throw a knife at the girl from 12, But before the knife makes impact Katniss lifts up her bag and blocks stands up and runs into the forest. I don't know where Rue or Peeta went.

I spot someone about to hit Glimmer and I tackle them to the ground. The person makes a whimper and I know who it is. Tori.

"Tori?" I asked wiping off the blood on me.

She looked at me scared "Make it quick."

I shook my head and stood up. And pointed to the forest.

"Go quick." I said running off to the guy from 11 and stab him in the arm. I look back and see Tori staring at me. I stared to long because the next thing I know is that I'm flying in the air backwards. I look at her again but she is running, I smile and go back to Thresh along with Cato.

Why can't this be easier? Thresh is shrugging me and Cato off and runs into the forest.

I looked around, the field filled with bodies, the happy looks on The careers faces. I count the bodies. 14. 14 left, and 2 of them are my friends while 1 is my brother.

I walk to Clove.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked her "You nearly killed me."

She stayed quiet.

"What did Drew say to you? Tell me." I demanded.

"He said you don't like anyone, that you cause problems. And have no problem killing loved ones including me."

"And that's enough for you to want to kill me? Clove you should have known he will do anything to get me alone to kill me, and everything he said was a lie. I've spilled everything to you."

"Well sorry for my judgement "

"Let's just go see what's left in the Cornucopia." I said turning around walking over to Cato and rest.

"Stocked on food and water, Weapons, Health aid. We are set for these games." Cato said proudly.

The only people I'm worried about right now is Tori and Katie. Drew better be taking care of them, if not I'll surely not let him live it down.

* * *

_**Chapter 5! Bing bang boom that's how I do it.**_


	6. Day 1

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

_**Adam's Point Of** **View.** _

The hovercraft's have came and took all the dead bodies by noon and we had gathered and stacked our supplies into a pyramid form by 2. Marvel and Clove where out hunting for us, Glimmer was being as snotty and whoring around between me and Cato who was swinging his sword around. I heard a rustle in the bushes and it startled me, all I knew whoever was there was about to get hit by my knife. I heard a gasp so I ran over to the noise. On the ground in front of me was Tori holding her foot in pain.

"I told you not to come back, I said if you did I would kill you cause your getting in my way." I said with a scary smirk.

She looked at me in utter fear "I wasn't coming back, I was just hunting. Adam you are not the same happy boy..."

"I know..." I trailed off and leaned in her ear so the capital can't hear "It's all an act, I can and never will kill you on purpose." I leaned back. Great the Capital probably think there's something going on between us. Just then there was a thump on the ground next to me, I look up. Cato.

"Talking to your kill Adam." Cato asked.

"No I'm just telling her if she doesn't want to die, she would leave."

"Well looks like she wants to die then." He said lifting his arm to swing his sword.

I stop his arm as Tori flinched.

"Save your strength for a more worthy tribute like thresh." I said, he nodded and walked off.

Tori stood up eyeing me. "So your their captain?"

"No, Just telling them to let you go, Try to do something that will get you people to help you. Now go." I said pointing to the wood.

She smiled and hugged me tightly, I kissed the top of her head. "Good luck." _Thump_

I look over and see a silver thing with my name on it, I pick it up and open it.

_"Good work keep it up Adam, your getting Tori some __ this cream to Tori.- Effie _

"Well looks like you got some sponsors." I chuckled, and handed her the cream. "Put this on the wound and I think it helps heals it."

"Thank you." She took it and limped off into the woods.

When I got back to the Cornucopia Marvel and Clove are just emerging from the woods.

"What'd you guys get." Cato yelled.

"Rabbit, fish, frog. Even caught a couple birds." Clove said holding up birds.

"Good." He said.

I walked and sat down behind the Cornucopia, I laid my head on the warm metal. Jeez the suns been out all day. I closed my eyes and let the sun hit me. After I felt a presence next to me.

"Glimmer please leave me alone." I said assuming it was her.

"Sorry but she's too busy trying to get Cato's attention." Oh it was Clove.

"Good." I open my eyes and look at her. Her attention is straight for the woods where Katniss ran off into.

I grabbed Clove's hand "You must really not like her."

"I don't like her, I hate her. She got an 11 whistle I got only a 10." She complained.

"Sounds like Clove has a new rival."

"Shut up." She said with a small smirk.

"Okay, but small question?" I asked her.

"Hm?"

"Why do you act so laid-back and less stressed, kinda carefree?"

"Um..." She started "Well, I don't have a reason to right now. You and Cato have the protection covered, Glimmer is doing whatever she wants, Marvel is inspecting the weapons."

"Oh. So that leaves you free?" I chuckled.

"Well not exactly." She leaned in and pressed her lips to mine. Well the Capital know but not the tributes.

I deepened the kiss by bringing her closer to me.

"Adam! Clove!" Cato yelled it sounded right besides the Cornucopia.

We pulled apart and sat back trying to hide the smiles as he walked by. I knew my face was a bright shade of pink.

"What's wrong with you." Cato said looking at me.

"Just an embarrassing question." I said. He raised an eyebrow in a confused look.

"Yup, don't know why boys are so embarrassed about the question." Clove said.

"Well come on, I fixed the food."

We all went and sat down around the fire and ate, we were quiet but it was a peaceful silence. the sun had started to go down by the time we finished eating.

"Cato you want first watch or do you Marvel?" Glimmer asked.

"Ill take it." Marvel said. We nodded.

We all grabbed our sleeping bags and laid down.

"Glimmer you have second, I have third, Clove and Adam have fourth." Cato said.

"Why are Clove and Adam Watching together?" Glimmer asked.

"Glimmer just go to sleep." Me and Cato said at the same time.

I turned and realized how far away Clove was to me, maybe I should move closer to her, but before I finished my thought I fell asleep. I woke up 2 hours later and Marvel was still on watch. I sat next to him.

"What's up Marvel?" I asked.

"Watching an empty field of grass." I laugh at his remark.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" he asked.

"I couldn't for some reason."

"Hm...Maybe if you go lay next to Clove. She's shivering, like she's having a nightmare." He said not taking his eyes off the forest.

I had an erge to go and get her just then but I held it back for a couple minutes.

"I have to go." I said getting up and moving to Clove. She's still stirring in her sleep.

I kneel next to her and shake her awake.

"Clove, Clove!" I whispered.

Her eyes shot open and she grabbed onto me. She looked at me with a feared then relived look.

"Your not dead." She said with a happy smirk.

"Nope, hold on." I Smiled at her then left to go get my sleeping bag, then I laid it next to her.

I got in it and turned to face her, I grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.

"We can't do this every night you know. The other's will suspect something." I said to her.

"I could care less about what the suspect, the only thing that worries me is Cato." She said.

"Why?"

"He likes me, since a week before the reaping. I got reaped and he Volunteered instantly for the men. Just so if I die he won't have to live If I die." She said saddened.

"Oh..."

She kissed my cheek and fell asleep "Night."

I watched her breathing even as she fell deeper into sleep. The fire trickling and The sound of the woods made me think I was where the old church was, the peaceful sounds, made me fall asleep.

* * *

**Chapter 6 done! next chapter 7 will be about them hunting down Katniss in the woods.**


	7. Seperation

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

_**Adam's Point Of** **View.** _

I awoke by being kicked hard in my side, hard enough to make me gasp for air.

"Get up 13." Cato said. His eyes showed either anger and jealousy or Anger and Sadness. All I knew was that there was some anger in them.

I nodded and looked around, Clove was talking to Glimmer whistle Marvel had an evil look on his face talking to the boy from 3.

"Sorry. I missed my shift, What's got you in a bad mood?" I asked jokingly.

"I would think you already know, Since Marvel told me everything, you told him."

"What did I tell Marvel." I got up and stood wearily.

"He told me all about you and Clove, how your secretly together, how you knew I liked her and still took her." Cato said about to hit me.

I flinched when his fist made a smacking sound, but it wasn't again my face or body. But a hand. Clove's hand.

Cato eyes softened as they met Cloves.

"What are you doing?" She asked him throwing his arm down.

"We were playing around, brotherly love Clove." He said, there was a sharp pain that caught me by surprise almost making me double over.

Clove's eyes looked my way before shifting back to Cato's.

"Touch him again, And you will be missing your life." Clove said to him.

He nodded then grabbed his sword. "We hunt for 12 today, she is our biggest threat."

We nodded then grabbed our weapons, And headed into the forest. About 1 hour into the walk and I heard a noise from above.

"Shh" I signalled. I pointed up. Everyone looked up, 12.

"Well if it isn't the 'girl on fire', where's your flames 12." Cato taunted.

"Maybe you should look in your heart." She started to run in the trees.

We chased her until she finally settled in a big tall tree. Clove tried climbing it and got pretty far until she grabbed the wrong part and fell. Cato caught her then tried himself, again he fell and injured his arm. I moved from between Marvel and Glimmer and tried, I got about two inches below her when a sickle hit the tree right next to my hand. I almost let go but I grabbed the branch she was on, I was about the lift myself up when she stepped on my hand causing me to go crashing to the ground. I was hurt but I manage to get up.

"Let's just wait her out. She'll have to come down sometime."

Cato nodded and stabbed his sword into the ground. Glimmer tried to shoot and arrow but failed horribly.

"Glimmer you can't shoot for shit." I complained.

"Like you can do any better." She said.

"Let me see it." I reached for it.

She pulled it out of my reach. "No it will be a waste of Arrows."

"Or you know I have a better shot at hitting her."

"Shut up Adam!"

"No Glimmer! Admit it!"

We argued for a while until Marvel and Clove stepped in.

"Both of you SHUT UP!" They yelled. Marvel pulled Glimmer away and Clove just looked at me.

"Cato knows." I whispered "Marvel assumed and told him."

"Figured he'd catch on soon." She sighed.

"What now?" I asked.

"No point in hiding it any more, just don't make it too...lovey-dovey." She said.

I nodded "Any restrictions?"

She shook her head no. She started walking away. I grabbed her shoulders and turned her around.

"What have your nightmares been about, you've had them ever since we got together." I asked concerned.

"Just fear of the games getting to me." She said walking off.

That's part of it but not all of it, She'll tell me when she's ready. I sat next to Cato.

"What's the time?" I asked.

"Late noon, Why?"

"It should be dark soon."

He nodded "No one needs to watch tonight."

I nodded "Have you seen the boy from 12 or the 11 girl?"

He shook his head no.

It was beginning to get dark about an hour later, Days sure are short but the nights are long as hell.

We had all got ready to go to sleep, Glimmer cuddle Cato's arm, Marvel holding on to his spears, and Clove on my chest. Capital might think it's strange, Hell I think it's strange but it feels so natural Like she's not a killer or it's not that I could die any second or that anything could happen. I waited till everyone was asleep before I though about letting my eyes close. I woke up in the middle of the night to A sawing noise, Tree dust fell on my face. I wiped my face with my free hand and looked up. Katniss was sawing a branch that looked like a bee's nest.

I shook Clove awake and told her to look up. Her eyes widened and just as I was about to wake Cato. _CRASH! _

The nest comes flying down and breaks, tons of wasp fly out stinging us. I drag Clove in the opposite way than Cato. We went North, Cato went South and Marvel went East.

I only got stung like twice while I don't think Clove got stung once since I was behind her the entire time. Most of the wasp went after Cato. Then the Cannon Boomed.

It was Glimmer It had to.

We reached a small river and jumped in it. The wasp hovered over the river for a couple of seconds before disappearing.

Clove and I emerged from the water and laid on the ground. The stings aren't bad, one on my neck and one on my arm. I looked over at Clove who was breathing normally.

"Did they sting you?" I asked.

"Nope, Here." She said sitting up and pulled out the stingers. "Leaving the stingers in will led to infection."

"Well thank you doctor Clove. How may I pay you?" I joked.

She rolled her eyes and pulled me to her, I kissed her lips, this lasted for a couple of minutes until she pulled away, but only because the anthem played. We looked up to see what tributes died today.

Glimmer, The girl from 8, the anthem goes off and they show the symbol of the capital then the sky goes normal.

Clove looks at me "We should uh...Sleep?"

I nodded in agreement. We walked over to a hidden area and Clove laid down. I had to pee really badly so I left to a tree a little down. I heard a dripping noise, after I emptied my bladder, I went to see what the noise was and it was a cave.

I walk back over to Clove. "Hey come on, there's a cave over here." I grabbed her hand and led the way.

We came to the cave and Clove went in to see if anyone was there... Empty.

"Nice looking. This is where we stay until later in the game." She said.

"You calling shots now?"

"Well I'm the only one with brains." She teased.

"Not funny, at least I can get some." I teased back.

She climbed on me and straddled my waist, she had my arms above my head.

"Is that a sexual note?" She asked smirking.

"It could be." I grinned.

"Very funny." She said sliding off of me and laying on the ground next to me.

"Night Adam." She said closing her eyes.

"Night." I looked at he ceiling, it had a crack in it where you could see the sky. Well theres' one way to see who died.

Let's see who have I killed? The boy from 9, the girl from 7 and helped kill the boy from 5. Man am I ruthless. I smiled to myself, wait I shouldn't be smiling. I almost killed Tori. Tori I have no idea where they are, I hope there okay. I really do. I really want to see them again but if I do I have to kill them. Well I don't have to.

I looked over and saw Clove sound asleep. I couldn't get any sleep. After what seemed hours the sun started to come up, and I was so tired. I closed my eyes and finally fell asleep. A couple of hours later there where 2 cannons going off. Clove was nowhere to be found.

"Clove!" No one answered as I yelled out the Cave wall.


	8. The Feast

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

_**Adam's Point Of** **View.** _

Where did she go? Did she go off and find Cato? I was running frantically, for no reason known to me. What if one of the damn cannon was for her? Just than there was another Cannon. I was running when I saw something hanging in a tree. I didn't know what or who it was, so I walk closer to it. The body was mangled and twisted, sliced and chunks missing from their leg. The closer I got the more Clearer it got. The 13 on her ripped shoulder. It was too tall to be Tori, My eyes started watering and I fell to my knees. I've never cried so hard in my life, I was screaming and throwing things. Damn it Drew! He couldn't even take Care of his ex. Who did this to Katie? I heard a deep voice...Cato.

"How you like my art 13? Isn't it just beautiful. She had a nice body too. She felt so...Good." He said circling me dragging his sword on the floor.

"You FUCKING SICK BASTARD!" I yelled running at him. He pushed me back down.

"Whoa 13 wouldn't want to get tired would you? Be too weak to fight, be an easy kill. I don't think you want to leave Clove all alone? No, you wouldn't. But I would!" He yelled cutting me on my arm, not deep but still stung.

"Why'd you do it?" I asked.

"What? Put her in all this pain? She deserved it, she killed Marvel, just because he killed little 11. You people are such suckers to little kids."

"Your sick, I thought you were different."

"You mean at the Capital? That shit was an act, this is the real me. The strong ruthless killer from 2. That's why I'm going to win."

"So your going to kill Clove?" I said knowing it would hurt him "Even if you're so deeply in love with her?"

"Shut up." He mumbled.

"You will never see her again," I said but he interrupted.

"Shut up." He said louder.

"You can't do it, you have feelings Cato, your just mad She likes me, your just mad that she chose to stay with me, Your just mad cause you are now alone, And you will go back alone."

"Shut up!" He yelled.

"Your Afraid!" I yelled at him.

"Damn it!" He yelled and cut my face, temple to middle cheek.

I brought my hand up to my face, so much blood. I started trembling.

"Stop." I said.

"Scared your Gonna die 13."

"Get away from me."

"This is the Hunger Games, We kill that's all. One person comes out and it's not going to be you." He said punching me.

"..." I stayed quiet, I know I'm going to die here. Clove is nowhere to save me. Wait why Do I need Clove to save me, I'm a man. I can take Cato.

"I'm Gonna make your death slow and painful. Just for the crowed of people watching." He twisted his sword around getting ready to strike me again.

I moved out-of-the-way just as his sword came crashing down, I pulled out a dagger and stabbed his leg. He kneeled for a second but regain composure, he swung again but missed. I punched him in the face, then stabbed his right forearm.

"Can't use your sword now huh?" I taunted.

He tried to swing at me but dropped his sword. He tried to punch me but I blocked it. I stabbed him in his arm again. He cried out in pain.

He knocked the dagger out of my hands and tackled me to the ground. My arm hurt like a bitch but I manage to keep him from hitting me. He was sitting on my stomach punching me constantly, I blocked most of his weak ones but when his hard ones came out, they always hit me. It took me a while to realize that the blood on his fist was mine.

I see a rock, I reach for it and barely reaching it.

"Get...Off...Of...Me!" I hit his face with the Rock, he fell over and had blood dripping from his temple, He held his head.

"Adam!" I heard a voice yell from far? Clove?

I struggled to stand up, I didn't notice Cato grabbing my dagger which was on the ground.

I cried out in pain as the dagger dug into my leg, I fell back down grabbing my leg.

"Adam!" The voice was closer now. I look up and see Clove running through the woods to me.

Cato starts to move towards me but I kick him in his face, knocking him out.

I finally pulled the Dagger out of my leg. "Fuck." I whisper as I looked at the wound.

The cuts on my face and arm are nothing compared to this, just then a voice boomed over the arena.

"There is something you all need, yes. There will be a feast at the cornucopia. Come get what you need." The voice booms off.

"Adam!" Clove said running to me, Someone's behind her.

"Clove someone's behind you." I said using Cato's sword to stand up.

"I know It's your little partner." Clove said.

I ignored the pain in my leg and ran to Tori, hugging her tightly.

"Thank god you're not dead." I said my eyes tearing.

"Katie got captured by Cato." she said but stopped when she saw Cato's out cold body.

"Katie is dead Tori." I said still not letting her go.

"What?" She said looking up, she spotted Katie hanging in the tree "Oh God." She started crying.

I thought of Maya and Bianca. There friends. Everyone. Drew might win, Katie is dead, Tori will most likely die. Besides the only other person to kill me is Thresh and Drew.

"Let's head back." I said almost falling.

Clove wrapped my arm over her shoulders and half walked half Carry me back to the cave.

I laid down on the ground once we got back. I had gotten some vine and a stick for my leg to keep it straight.

"I'm going to the feast." I said.

"What? No you're not, your staying here." Clove demanded.

"Clove I'm not weak, I'm going. I'll grab your bag too okay." I said standing up.

"You may not be weak but you are still hurt." Tori said.

"Listen I have to go now or Drew will get our bag, I don't know if Cato is awake or not but I have to go now." I said walking to the opening of the cave.

"I'm going to then." Tori said.

"No you're not." I said and kept walking.

"Just let her, she's going to complain and you'll give in anyway.

"Ugh Fine."

She ran up to me and we started running, For someone who is using a stick for walking I'm moving pretty fast, and surprisingly the cornucopia isn't as far as I thought. I spot the feast. 2, 5,11,12, and 13. I see the girl from 5 sprint across the field and grabbed her bag not stopping her sprint.

"Come on." I whispered as we ran across the field over to the feast. I grabbed 2 first then 13. I see an axe fly by my face and very close to my neck, I looked over and saw Tori fall to the ground. The Cannon sounded. The axe killed her, It hit her right in the side of the head. I felt anger rise in me and looked to see who threw it. Drew? I pulled the axe out of her head and threw it at him, it hit his shoulder. He fell to the ground just as I see thresh and Katniss emerge from the Forest. Cato running over to us too.

You gotta be kidding me, tears were streaming down my face because of Tori. I just watched her die. I was dead but Cato didn't go after me, he went after Thresh. Katniss is running off with her bag into the forest, Drew is still on the ground trying to take out the axe. Everything is happening so fast! I picked up the bags and went over to Tori's body. I closed her eyes and looked into the sky.

"I'm sorry." I mouthed up to the sky before running off the to woods.

"Adam!" I heard Drew yell, I turn around to see Thresh fall to the ground all bloody. The last thing I saw was Cato walking over to Drew.

I made my way back to the Cave to see Clove sitting there scared.

She ran up to me and Pressed her lips to mine. He eyes showed worry then changed to relief.

"Tori's dead." I said letting a tear escape. I need to stop crying all the time.

"So that was her Cannon." I nodded.

I handed her, her bag. Just then another Cannon went off.

"Who's left?" Clove asked.

"Foxface, both from 12 and Cato and Maybe Drew."

"That's 7 of us left."

I nodded and closed my eye's for a second, controlling the tears welling in my eyes.

I opened them and start looking in my bag. More first aid, some bread and a silver container. I opened the container and it held a gooey cream in it.

"Use it, then drink this." Clove said handing me some kind of soup. I put the cream on all the cuts and drunk the Soup. Everything became dizzy and soon I saw nothing but black. Before my hearing went out I heard another Cannon. Who was it?

* * *

_**Chapter 8 is a done **_


	9. Drew

_**Chapter 9**_

* * *

_**Adam's Point Of** **View.** _

I woke up, The last thing I remember was the cannon. Was it for Drew? Katniss or Peeta? Maybe Foxface? Definitely not Cato...Right? I sat up and looked around. Nothing, Clove wasn't anywhere again. No way the cannon was for her, right? No she was with me. Why does she keep leaving? I stood up and felt a sharp pain in my leg but it soon settled. I looked at my leg and saw that the gash Cato left was gone but still sore, as were all my other cuts. I limped over to the mouth of the cave and saw that it was mid day. How long was I out? Well, All I know is that I have to go pee really badly. I walked out the cave and next to and open bush, I unzipped my pants and started going. I really could care less if the whole country of Panem sees my dick. I zipped my pants back up just as I heard foot steps coming closer. I took out my dagger and followed the sound. It was Clove.

"You're going to need to be quieter. If I was Foxface, I would've ran away." She said with a plain look on her face.

"Well I mean I was just going to the bathroom, and I hear some kind of movement. I wanted to protect myself from any threat."

She nodded "Why so far from the Cave?" She asked.

"Just in case you came back early, you know. Where did you wonder off to so early this morning?"

"Hunting. We need more than just bread and some soup."

"Oh, So who's left?" I asked.

"Cato, Katniss and Drew."

"That's it?...What happened to Peeta? Foxface?"

"Both from poisonous berries." Clove said handing me some bread.

I felt something crawling on my hand, I looked to see what it was... A fucking big ass centipede. Hell No!

"AHH!" I screamed trying to get the bug off of me.

"Calm down." Clove said grabbing my arm.

I feel a sharp pinch in my arm, the damn thing bit me. Clove pulled the bug off and looked at it, then stomped on it, then she ripped a good chunk of her shirt off, exposing her stomach.

"What's that for?" I asked as my arm started going numb.

"That bug was poisonous, it numbs the body then soon injuries the muscles. I have to stop the venom." She wrapped her shirt around my wrist and where I got bit. "That'll have to do till we find some medicine plants.

"Just fucking great. I'm going to be fighting with one arm now?"

"Possibly, but I doubt it. You can still fight with both."

"Hey, Moron!" A voice said from the mouth of the cave.

Me and Clove looked to see who it was...Drew?

He was all cut up and bruised, bleeding badly on his leg and shoulder. If I have to fight him it would be uneven and unfair.

"Wanna fight?" Drew challenged more than asked.

"It would be unfair. Don't you think?" I asked him standing up.

"I don't think remember, You always called me stupid and retarded, But hey! That's the past right? Who cares about fairness or smarts. I just wanna kill you once and for all. Another thing before I kill you, I always wanted to." He said waving me to him.

I walked to him, taking him up on his challenge. We walked towards a small stream that was not to far away from the Cornucopia.

"Drew think about this, What about Bianca, Mom, Dad?" I said "If I make it back I wouldn't be able to live with them, knowing I killed my brother."

"Oh I know. That's why I'm not letting you go back!" He said cutting my arm with a sword, creating a huge gash.

"Adam!" Clove screamed.

"No!, Clove stay out of this." I yelled, "Drew...Don't do this. I know you don't want to do it." I said pleading.

"Aww, Adam's trying to protect his girlfriend and plead to his big brother? It's a shame he won't listen." He cut me again. The sword looked familiar.

I'm weaponless, nothing to protect myself with. He might get what he wants.

He brought down a deadly strike with the sword, I grabbed his arm stopping his swing. I turned the sword sideways shoving him backwards. Now I had the sword, the power. I tossed it aside. I punched him in the gut then the face, he kicked my side making me gasp for air. I didn't know what to do, he was a fighter. I have no idea where his weak spot is besides his nuts. Wait...his legs. He never worked on his leg muscles! I kicked his left leg hard, making him kneel. I kicked his other leg so he was on his knees I kicked for the side of his head but he blocked it.

He managed to stand up, I ran behind him and kicked his back, the stomped on the crook of his knee. Once again he was on his knees. I kicked the back of his head, then went around and kicked his face. He spit blood standing up, a fist came towards my face, catching me by surprise. I ran at him pushing his up against a tree.

"Stop this Drew!" I whispered to him.

He punched me in my face, I flinched back a little but pressed harder on his neck.

"Stop, Please! I don't want to kill you." I continued to whisper.

"Then I'll kill you." I saw a shine of light but it was too late, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. My grip on him loosened. I put my hand to where I felt pain. A knife? Where did he find a knife? I was in shock.

"How?" I pulled the knife out.

I stared at it, not caring about Drew at the moment. Not until his fist hit me again. I cried out in pain, holding my face. I looked up at him tears forming in my eyes, how could he? I pushed him down on the ground and sat on his stomach. Punching his face in, not stopping. Not for Clove, not for him, not for anyone. He wanted to kill me so badly? I would kill him painfully. I got off him quickly and stomped on his side, more blood came from his mouth. I didn't care, how could I? He deserves this, He let Tori and Katie die. His eyes were barely open.

"YOU FUCKING DICK! YOU LET THEM DIE!" I kicked his face twice, I was so angry, frustrated, sad.

I flipped him over and grabbed his head and smashed it into the ground, not once, not twice but multiple times. I knew he wasn't dead but he was close. I rolled him over toward the stream and had him face up.

"Adam..." His voice was weak. I had no sympathy left for him, not anymore.

I said nothing just looked at his bloody, dirty face, I knew I broke more than I wanted to. I bet a couple of his ribs and some of his spine.

"I'm sorry... I-I just wanted you dead so badly, I don't even know why. Maybe jealousy, maybe anger, maybe both." He coughed up some blood into the river.

Again nothing from me.

"I...always wanted mom to look at me how she looks at you, always wanted friends like you do, always...always. Everything had to be about you!" His voice raised as he was on the verge of tears.

"Everything I do is to try and get attention, It was like no one ever cared about Drew. When I was in that gang fight...No one bothered to look or call for me. Only you, Adam." He said my name like it was poison in his mouth. "It sometimes seemed like only they cared for you! Adam this, Adam that. Oh my god where's Adam? I'd sit there saying who cares? He'll show up sometime. I didn't care! Adam one night I wanted to kill you so badly, finally get my dad to notice me, his son. But not when your involved."

"Drew..."

"I bet your all feeling bad now aren't you!" He shouted into the sky.

More blood, tears sliding down his cheeks, into the bloody water.

"Adam you will forever be my step-sibling but you will never be my brother, sister, cousin, or any kind to me."

I looked down, my shirt even more bloody than ever. The worst part...It's mine. The stab wound stretched and opened wider, more blood. I was scared.

"I don't care." I walked up to him, I knew my eyes showed nothing by the way he looked. Shocked. I pushed his face under the water as he tried to come up, I let him as I went to pick up the knife he stabbed me with and made my way back over to him.

"Drew, Drew, Drew..." I stabbed his stomach making him gasp for air.

His last words coming up with blood.

"I never hated you. I've always loved you." I slit his throat. His eyes looked up to the sky as he drowned in his own blood. I waited till his eyes went dull and his chest didn't rise again. BOOM! His cannon sounded.

I kneeled down and touched his forehead, rubbing it and running my hands through his hair.

"You could have stopped this" Tears form "It didn't have to end this way!" as they slid down my cheeks "You could have lived!" as I punched the ground "Why?" I looked up at Clove who was staring "Why!" I looked back at Drew's bloody body "I did this! Of course I did." I cried harder "I always hurt the ones I love, I loved you Drew."

I stood up and started running, running to where, I have no clue, my feet where moving on their own, tears still streaming, I was screaming, in pain and from sadness. There where foot steps close behind me knowing it was Clove.

Mother and Father crying, knowing there only true son is dead. Bianca knowing her boyfriend is dead, Friends knowing their friend will not return, Me knowing I killed my only brother! Tori, Katie, and now Drew! All dead! Because of me! I didn't watch out for them, I couldn't help them, I couldn't protect them! Not even in this fucking game!

I stopped running "I have nothing left" I walked over to a water fall and sat down in the water. I took off my shirt and let it float down the falls. I was lost, no...I had lost. Adam was dead, all that was left was a ruthless, soulless monster in his place. I've been hurt so much I don't know what to do.

The cut was so much worse than before. Arms wrapped around my shoulders, knowing that it was Clove, I placed my hand over them, using the other to clean the wound.

"I don't know anymore." I say digging my finger into the wound "I don't want this anymore." I let the wound bleed, "I want to die...Kill me Clove."

* * *

**Aw such a dramatic way to end a chapter huh? Well that sucks for them. I would love to go to the hunger games. Chapter 10 will be up soon!**


End file.
